Ash Williams VS Frank West (DB)
Ash Williams VS Frank West is the 40th Episode and Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring zombie slayers Ash Williams from Evil Dead and Frank West from Dead Rising. Description Evil Dead VS Dead Rising - Two Heroic Protagonists from a Zombie Apocalypse World come to face each other to the fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: It's the post apocalyptic world where the zombies have risin. Boomstick: And what do you do during a Zombie Invasion? You get these two awesome asskicking heroes to swoop in! Wiz: Ash Williams, the deadlite exterminator from Evil Dead. Boomstick: And Frank West, the world’s most unflappable photo-journalist from Dead Rising! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Ash Williams Wiz: Ash J. Williams and his girlfriend Linda were on their way to Jacksonville, Florida along with his friends. Once coming to there, they decided to take a break and come across a Cabin in the Woods. Boomstick: Once the group made it to that Cabin, they decided to mess around with a Recorder box, but spoiler alert! something woke up....something EVIL! It Killed everybody! And turned them into monsters, Ash was alone put up against unbelievable odds, he had to Fight and Kill his possessed friends and Family to survive all because of a mysterious book The Necronomicon X-Mortis the book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in Human blood it is the Gateway to all that is evil and has control over all undead. Wiz: After ash tried to destroy it and thought it was all over. It turns out that the book was possessing his hand and after attempting to chop it off with a chainsaw, Ash used the chainsaw as his new bound weapon and he was then sent to the Dark Ages where he came across an evil clone of him and an army where Ash defeated Bad Ash. Boomstick: And everything was thought to go back to where it was, just kidding. Ash had fought against a whole lot of evil coming in his way, hell he's even fought against the likes of Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger and even the Marvel Zombies! Wiz: He Killed Winter Solider in a sneak attack, Hulkling, Multiple Man, Howard the Duck, and Even Managed to escape a Zombie Thor! And before the Virus struck that Universe he took a punch to the chin from Daredevil, and when it started Spider-Man managed to save ash but he thought he was undead, so Ash served him a sucker punch to the jaw. Boomstick: Damn! Poor Spidey! but Ash doesn't just has his Chainsaw, he's got loads of weapons similar to how many Mega Man has from The Trusty 12 Gage double barrel Remington and Chainsaw to Gatling guns, Flamethrowers, Spears, Steel Armor, a Book Filled of Useful spells, Pistols, Machine guns, even a new Chainsaw that can cut threw cold steel! He's even got a Rage Mode which makes him Faster, Stronger, and Invincible though for a very short time And when he was in school his favorite class was Chemistry where he learned how to make Homemade Explosives! Wiz: He may not be like Mega Man, but he can be classified as the Horror Movie Mega Man. Anyways, Specking of that spell book, No its not the Necronomicon it's a separate book of spells from the Necronomicon these include Deadite Possession, Lava Rain, Lightning bolts to Shoot out of his hands, Stuns, Earthquakes, Healing, even Giving ash the strength of 10 men. Boomstick: 10 Men!? Whoa what!? He can lift 10 Men over his head like it was nothing!? Wow this guy is tough as hell. Oh yeah and if Ash is killed well say hello to his final trick! Deadite Ash! This gives ash enhanced strength, Extreme pain Tolerance and can possibly give him the ability to climb walls! And if he thinks about Linda he'll revert back to regular Ash Williams. Wiz: Ash Williams has gone up to Demons that are even more powerful than he is, fought against the Marvel Zombies, and defeated the Dark One, who it turns out was the creator of the Necronomicon X-Mortis. Boomstick: Ash may be powerful, but the dude aged into modern times and he was goddamn out of shape. He's only has so much ammo for his guns and about an Hour or 2s worth of gas in his Chainsaw, Plus he is Lazy and usually tries to take the easy way out. Wiz: All who challenge this Demon Slayer will soon learn why he is called El Jefe. Frank West Wiz: Upon first impression, Frank West seems to be your average journalist, but he's far more than that. Boomstick: He's covered wars y'know! Wiz: As a photo journalist, Frank will regularly go far beyond the call of duty to uncover his next big scoop. It was this ironclad determination which led him to a mall in the town of Willamette, Colorado, where he found the zombie apocalypse. Boomstick: But Frank's downed or roughed up dozens of zombies every now and then, and with his wrestling history and battlefield experience, he's got the skills to do it. Wiz: Despite never firing a gun to another person. Frank West discovered he's a natural when it comes to firearms. Boomstick: He's handy with all sorts of guns, like pistols, shotguns, machineguns and a beautiful minigun. Oho, I love it! He's even got a Silver Ghost Wiz: But, bullets can only last so long against a never ending zombie horde, so Frank was forced to improvise. Boomstick: So Frank went to a Shopping Mall and gained alot of ideas on creating well any weapon he likes! Wiz: From obvious choices like sledgehammers, baseball bats and chainsaws, to out of the box picks like shampoo, lipstick, lawn mowers and a shopping cart, Frank has an uncanny abbility to effectively weaponize pretty much anything he gets his hands on. Boomstick: Garbage, toys, food, you name it. This guy does overlook anything's death-dealing potential. He even uses his camera flash as a weapon. Wiz: Frank uses a Nikon D100 as it turns out, one flash can damage someone's eyes like a Flash bang Grenade. Boomstick: Anyway, Frank survived the zombie horde with flying colors, his next step was obvious: Profit from it! Wiz: He became famous over night. He was named the "Hero of Willamette", hosted a TV show and scored all sorts of endorsements. Boomstick: His love of using baseball bats to smash zombie skulls in even landed him a great commercial deal with Deadwood Pro Baseball. Damn, so he's making tons of money off of killing people. My dream. Wiz: I know, right? All these zombies were technically people once, so when you really think about it, this whole situation is pretty- Boomstick: Freaking awesome! Hah, living the dream, buddy. You earned it. Wiz: There are several food items that heal Frank by a certain amount, but he can fuse them together to make combo drinks that grant him some special abilities. He is also pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to perform moves such as the Double Lariat, where he spins on the spot with his arms outstretched, keeping his opponents at bay. He can perform a Bulldog, better known as the Face Crusher, and the Knee Drop, which he can use to break his fall without taking damage. Boomstick: He can also use the Disembowel, where he punches someone's chest so hard, he can rip out their stomach! Seriously, why is he not in Mortal Kombat yet? Anyways Energizer makes Frank invincible for 10 seconds and heals 50% of his health, Quickstep restores 6 bars of health and and gives him a speed boost for 30 seconds, Spitfire heals six bars of health and allows him to... spit fire and Randomizer heals half his health, but makes him temporarily sick. Wiz: And when Frank is in trouble, he quickly creates a mech suit something similar to the Alien Movies, but not really. This grants Frank superhuman abilities. Unfortunately, his lack of an iron liver is just one of his weaknesses. See, Frank can get very sidetracked and this can sometimes damage his focus. B'oomstick: Hey! Leave the puns to me!' Wiz: Also, depending on the location, his weapon choices can be very limited. Boomstick: But how can THAT be considered a weakness when he is willing to kill people with a fucking lipstick prop? Death Battle In a now abandoned city seems everything is at all quiet due to a recent outbreak. Frank breaks open a store window, making off with various supplies. Frank: Sweet! Just as what i was looking for! He dumps the items into a shopping cart and goes but one of the items was the Necronomicon X-Mortis, he then stops at a man with a chainsaw for a hand, which was none other than Ash Williams. Ash: What are you doing here punk? What the hell are you doing with that book? Frank looks in the shopping cart and looks back at Ash Frank: Sorry Pal! I gotta cover wars y'k-'' Ash interupts ''Ash: Heh, so you must be a Deadite as well! Time to kill you! Frank sees this as a challenge. Frank: I ain't afraid to die from you pal! FIGHT! Frank takes a bottle out of the cart and hurls it at Ash, who shoots it. Frank then rams the shopping cart full of supplies into Ash, disarming him. He then jumps and does a cartwheel over the cart while pulling a bat out of the items. Ash charges forward, but Frank knocks him back with the baseball bat. Frank: Batter up! Frank takes several swings at Ash who responds to dodging the swings in time and Ash slices the bat in half. Frank uses the opportunity to stun Ash with the bat. Ash staggers back, and Frank charges in, blinding Ash with the flash from his camera. Frank slams Ash down onto the ground and kicks him into a few arcade machines, starting them up. Ash gets back up and shrugs it off. Ash: Phew, that felt good! Frank charges forward, this time Ash rams a good punch into Frank's stomach and hits him with the tilt of the Chainsaw and kicks Frank forward. Frank gets back up as Ash pulls out a Machine Gun and shoots it, Frank quickly creates one of his own and shoots making the bullets collide with Ash's and after a while the guns run out of ammo. Ash pulls out his Boomstick and fires at Frank, in which Frank dodges just in time and takes out a Golf Club and jabs it at Ash's side knocking him to his side. Ash quickly gets back up. Ash: Shit! Where are you finding these weapons? Frank: Right here! Frank shoots out three rockets at Ash. In time, Ash dodges all three of them and gets out his book. Ash: Here's Something in return for ya kid! Ash shoots out lightbolts from his hand which hits Frank electrocuting him. Frank hits the ground covered in smoke. Frank: R-Really! Frank starts eating a candybar to heal up and afterwards the two charge as Ash dodges two punches from Frank and a kick. Ash jabs the tilt of the back end of the Chainsaw to his skull bashing him and then grabs Ash and tosses him into a window. Frank comes out after awhile and takes out a Sword. Frank: Forgetting this one ey chainsaw freak! Ash chuckles taking the chainsaw off his hand and puts on the Metal Gauntlet then grabs Frank by the throat and begins to choke Frank West. Frank begins the whack Ash on the head with a golf club so Ash throws Frank through a Brick wall and pulls out his Spell book And Gains the Strength of Ten Men. But Frank comes threw the wall in his Mech Suit. Frank: Hey buddy! Thanks for the suit! Ash: Oh shit Frank pulls out a Machine Gun and in this way, Frank starts firing at Ash, Ash who begins to read another Spell, After the spell read Ash shoot lighting out if his hands and blasts Frank the the attacks, Frank powers through the lighting and punts Ash into the air. Ash lands into a alley and Frank so happens to run into the alley and begins to face off against Ash Williams in the alley as the two fight it out as Ash tries to stab Frank with the Chainsaw, but the Mech suit was too strong for it to happen. Ash: Ha! Seems like you can't hurt me with that thing on now can you? Ash reads another spell from the book, Causing a giant earthquake. This makes Frank lose balance along with Ash, Ash glows red putting him into his rage mode right before an explosion engulfs both of them. Ash climbs out of the reckage and begins to walk off thinking his opponent is dead. Ash: I've had harder turds then him. Suddenly, Frank West comes out still in his Mech Suit but its highly damaged. Frank: Hey! You broke my suit pal! Your gonna pay me a whole lot for that! Ash looks back to see that Frank is still alive. Ash: Fuuuuuuck! Frank attempts to finish off Ash Williams, but suddenly he disappears and the sun has gone down. Frank looks around and gets out of the Mech Suit. Frank: He's Gone? Ha! What a Pho-'' Suddenly Frank is slashed right on his face gasping and kneeling on the ground. ''Frank: What!? Ash then slowly walks out of the shadows infront of Frank. His eyes are White and Skin is pail, Ash uses his bare hands and Ripes Frank's arms off as he screams in agony, before Ash turns his chainsaw back on and impales Frank right in the abdomen and slashes him in half, thus killing the Photographer by slicing him in half. Ash Williams breaths heavily turning the chainsaw off and walking away grabbing the Necronomicon X-Mortis. KO! The sun raises and reverts Ash to normal and he Takes to book and hides it some where safe. Results Boomstick: Damn... That was Brutality awesome! Wiz: This was another close matchup as both Ash and Frank had alot of tools and weapons, but thanks to Ash's Deadite and Rage modes, that landed him the win. Boomstick: Frank spent the whole time fighting zombies and psychos, but Ash has dealt with even bigger threats to date, ranging from overly powered demons to defeating the Dark One itself. Wiz: Frank did have more combat experience than Ash did, but Ash has dealt similar foes before, similar to how he fought in Marvel Zombies. Boomstick: Looks like Frank paid his life with this one. Wiz: The winner is Ash Williams Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It's the battle between two of the most funniest galaxy patrol heroes of all time. Han Solo VS Star Lord Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Evil Dead VS Dead Rising themed Death Battles Category:'New Line Cinema VS Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Horror' themed Death Battles